If You Love Something, Set It Free
by stephhgee
Summary: Penelope Garcia has the life she always wanted. With a boyfriend that loves her and friends that adore her, what more could a girl need?
"Okay, I'm ready."

"I want to break up."

Penelope stared blankly at her boyfriend. "What," she asked.

Kevin stood up straighter and squared his shoulders. He channels all the confidence he could muster replying, "I want to break up." When Penelope continued to stare at him, he kept speaking. "I just think it's for the best, and that we should end our relationship now rather than let it continue."

Penelope was confused. She loved Kevin, and she knew that Kevin loved her. Yesterday morning he'd shown up at her lair with a warm blueberry croissant, soy latte and promise to make up for cancelling their date night last minute. "What happened between yesterday and now to take us from happy couple to this," she asked him quietly.

"SSA Derek Morgan."

"How many times do I have to tell you that Derek and I are just friends? Theres nothing going on between us. There never has been. Sure we flirt with each other, but that's all it is!" She crossed her arms over her chest and stared furiously at Kevin.

Kevin flinched under her gaze, feeling as though he'd been struck. "I didn't come in here to fight," he told her. "Honestly." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, remembering the last night.

* * *

 _He knew that she would be at her favorite bar with her BAU team. It was nearing ten pm when he walked into the bar. Immediately Kevin heard the unmistakeable sound of his girlfriends laughter. They had been on rocky waters for the last week; between arguments about her constant flirting with SSA Derek Morgan, and her always choosing to spend time with one member or another on her team over him, he wasn't sure if it was the right call to cancel their date night._

 _After leaving her lair earlier in the day, Kevin felt like he was on top of the world. She'd accepted the breakfast he'd brought her, and she didn't seem like she was still pissed about the hurtful words he'd spewed in anger the night before._ Score _, he thought as he made his way toward the cheerful sound of the woman he loved._

 _He stopped short when he saw the subject of his rage with his arms wrapped around_ his _girlfriend. He saw Morgan pulling Penelope closer and swaying back and forth with her. Who did Derek Morgan think he was, Kevin wondered to himself as he made his way home._

* * *

Kevin was pulled out of his reverie when he heard a throat cleared. "I ended up going to the bar you like to surprise you yesterday. I heard your laugh and was able to easily spot you and your friends. Then I saw Agent Morgan, and he was all over you. I watched the two of you together, and I was so angry."

"Because I was dancing with my friend," Penelope wondered aloud.

Kevin shook his head sadly and replied, "No. I was angry because I saw the way that he was looking at you. I was angry because I knew that if you saw it too, you'd kick me to the curb. So I went home and did some thinking. Thinking about our relationship. I knew before I met you that you were an incredible woman, and that I would be extremely lucky to have a chance to go out with you.

"And I was lucky, lucky to be able to have someone so kind, caring, intelligent, and beautiful as my girlfriend. It took last night for me to see that, and to see that I need to stop trying to make you change into somebody that you're not. So I'm setting you free, because I want you to be happy… Goodbye Penny." With that, Kevin walked out of her lair without looking back.

* * *

Penelope needed a drink. After Kevin left her stunned in her lair, she grabbed her stuff and drove to the bar. She sat at the bar and waited for the bartender to approach her.

"What can I get you," she'd asked.

"Five shots of tequila. Oh and an Earthquake, and keep 'em coming!" She'd consumed her shots and half her drink before thoughts of Derek popped into her mind. He was her friend, best friend. Sure they may have been a little closer than best friends normally were, but that just spoke to how much they cared about each other.

She couldn't believe that Kevin was so insecure about their relationship that he would breakup with her over the way Derek looked at her. "Such an over reaction," she muttered. She whipped her head around when she heard a deep voice ask her what was an over reaction. "It's nothing hot stuff." Penelope smiled in an attempt to reassure him, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Aw come on baby girl, you can tell me anything. What was an over reaction," Derek asked as he sat on the stool next to Penelope.

She took a sip of her drink, contemplating what she was going to say. She knew that Derek never actually liked Kevin, and telling him the truth would end with him feeling guilty or getting into a fight with Kevin. "Kevin and I broke up," Penelope replied with a shrug.

"I'm sorry about that baby girl." When he saw the sideways glance she shot at him, he chuckled. "I am. I know it's no secret that I didn't like the guy, but you did. So… What made him decide to make the biggest mistake of his life and let you go?" Stealing the beer mug out of her hand, Derek took a few sips and placed it in front of himself.

"Look Derek, it's not a big deal. Am I a little hurt? Of course, but everything happens for a reason," she stated matter-of-factly. To sell her point, she turned to face Derek and stroked his cheek. "I'm fine hot stuff. I promise." With a smile, Penelope slide off of her stool and quickly hugged Derek. "Well, I'm going to go call a cab and head home. I'll see you at work tomorrow."

* * *

"I'm coming! Sheesh, who goes around incessantly knocking on people's doors in the mid- Derek? What are you doing here," Penelope inquired, confusion written all over her face.

Without warning he leaned forward and gently kissed her. He could feel her stiffen for a split second then he felt her respond. Derek was elated to finally kiss this woman who'd been his light in the darkness that surrounded his life, who'd been his own personal cheerleader, who'd loved and cared for him even when he'd hurt her. When she pulled him closer and raised up on her tiptoes to deepen their kiss, he was on cloud nine.

Penelope didn't know what had come over her. One second she was asking Derek what had brought him to her apartment, the next she was kissing him like her life depended on it. The need for air became too much so she pulled back slightly murmuring, "Whoa."

"Who's indeed baby girl. That was so much better than I imagined it would be," Derek informed her as he dove back in for another kiss. Before he could reach his destination Penelope took a step back. "Penelope?"

"He was right," she whispered looking into Derek's eyes. She was taken aback when she noticed that his pupils were dilated. "He was right," she repeated with a smile.

"Who was right baby?"

"Kevin. I didn't think he was right, but he was. He was at the bar last night, and he told me he saw this look on your face when we were dancing, and I thought he was just reading too much into it. It's actually why he broke up with me," she confessed, making sure to add, "Don't get mad. He basically told me that he didn't want me to change who I am to be with him, he'd prefer me to be happy, and he thought that I'd be happy with you."

"Do you think you'd be happy with me?"

Penelope nodded her reply. She knew without a shadow of a doubt that she would have a wonderful, happy life with Derek by her side. But she needed time. She didn't want to jump into a relationship immediately after getting out of one. "I want to be with you Derek, but I-"

"I know," he cut her off. "You just got out of a relationship, and you need time to evaluate the things from that relationship to make sure that these things won't be an issue in our relationship. I understand that, and I will be the devoted best friend until you're ready for us to take that next step." It was a promise he was making to her.

"Have I ever told you that I love you Derek Morgan?"

"Every day, it's implied. Good night baby girl." He kissed her cheek and left her with a smile on her face.


End file.
